


Say You Love Me

by castiels_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Includes a few original characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_halo/pseuds/castiels_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au in which Dean, the big bad bully, realises that his feelings towards Cas may be very different from what he first thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

I ran as fast as I could down the narrow corridors, skidding around corners and narrowly missing tripping over trashcans. I'd been running for so long, my legs felt heavy and a stitch was nagging away at my side, but I couldn't stop. No, as long as those heavy footsteps and taunting laughter followed me down the corridors, I just couldn't slow down. 

"Faggot!" One of them shouted. 

Oh, very original. Like I haven't heard that before. 

My legs felt ready to collapse beneath me as I flew down a set of stairs. Still, my pursuers never gave up, and now they were throwing things. Empty cans, bottles and other junk that hit my back and my skull with such force that I fell over. Of course, this encouraged even more laughter, not just from Dean, Bradley and Jaxon, but from a few stray students that roamed the corridors. I was scrambling to get back up and running, but somebody had grabbed my leg. I craned my neck around to catch a glimpse of Dean, his brilliant green eyes shining menacingly as he smiled up at me. 

"Gotcha now, faggot," he said simply.

"No," I said, my voice wavering. I turned my head around and fixed my eyes on the door of the boys toilets. If I could reach the toilets, and lock myself in a stall... They'd give up then, right? I only had one shot at this. As Dean loosened his grip slightly to get a better hold of my ankle, I took my change, and kicked back. I got him right in the jaw, and he swore and rolled to his side, clutching his jaw. Bradley and Jaxon ran over to see if he was okay, as I bolted away and locked myself in a stall. 

I sat on the very edge of the toilet and buried my face in my hands, panting like a dog on a hot summers day. My eyes started to nip, and a painful lump in my throat had formed, but I rubbed angrily at my eyes and tried to swallow the lump. 

I will not cry. I will not cry. Crying shows weakness, and I am not weak. I will not cry. I will not cry. 

The bathroom door burst open, with a clang as it hit against the wall. I gasped and bit my lip. Praying that I wouldn't burt into tears any second. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, so they couldnt be seen from under the stall, although of course they'd still know I was in here. 

"C'mon you little faggot, we know you're in here," Dean's voice growled. Damn, he sounded furious. I'd heard the rumours. Dean's dad was a hunter, and he took after him. He was a giant, and working out was a hobby. No doubt he break my arm easier than he'd break a wishbone. 

"No wonder your boyfriend left you," Jaxon said, "you're a fucking coward!" 

A loud sob left my lips involuntarily. Damn it, why did he have to mention Alex? I'd made the mistake of kissing him around by the trashcans at school, and we were spotted. The news spread like wildfire, and when we returned to class after lunch, everybody was staring and making rude comments as they giggled childishly between themselves. I'd ruined Alex's reputation. He was bullied to the point that he quit the football team and hid in the library every day. He doesn't even look me in the eye anymore. I'm bullied too, but I was already at the bottom of the high school food chain to begin with. 

"C'mon, gay boy, be a man and fight us!" Bradley shouted. This earned a cheer from Jaxon, but Dean was silent. I heard the door swing open.

"Dean, where the hell are you going? Help us kick this do down?" Bradley said

"Nah. He isn't worth it," he spat. 

After they left, I wiped the tears from my eyes and massaged the stitch in my side. I stayed in the stall, thinking miserable thought about how I'd probably be better off dead for ten minutes. The bell finally went and I dragged myself to the third floor for history. We were studying mythology, which would be an enjoyable subject, if I didn't have to sit next to Dean.

After fifty minutes of dean throwing erasers and sharpeners and other items of stationary at my head, the bell finally rang. I had a free period, so I decided to just go home. 

When I got home, I ignored the welcomes from my brother and sister, Gabriel and Anna, and ran up to my bedroom. I share a room with Gabriel, of course, in our tiny apartment. Anna moved into our parents room shortly after they left. Gabriel's half of the room was cluttered, with magazines and empty pizza boxes and dirty clothes blanketing the floor. I try to keep my half of the room in top condition.

"Castiel? Are you okay?" Anna's footsteps hurried up the stairs, but I'm not in the mood for talking. I dragged a chair over and wedged it under the handle. Anna knocked on the door and rattled the handle furiously. 

"Castiel! Open the door!" 

"I can't." I replied as I lay down on my bed. I lay on my back with my hands resting under my head. I stared at the blank ceiling as my mind wandered back to Dean again. He's only been at this school for three months, but he was immediately adopted by the jocks. 

We first met in the cafeteria, and I still remember every detail of that day.

He was wearing a black t shirt, faded jeans and an old leather jacket that was a few sizes to big for him. The collar was turned up at the back, and his hair was spiked up, giving off the impression that he was a cool guy. Although it was his first day; he hadn't met the jocks yet. I was wearing a navy blue shirt over a white tee, and dark denim jeans. 

"Uh, that's a cool necklace," I said to him, nodding towards the funny brass face that had horns protruding from its head. 

"It's not a necklace, it's an amulet," he snapped. "But thanks" 

My heart had sped up a little when his shocking green eyes met mine. They're always a little duller indoors, but when the light hit them... it was unnatural. He then turned away from me to study the glowing menus above the counter, but I didn't want the conversation to end. 

"I've never seen one like it," I said quickly, hoping he'd turn around and talk to me. But he didn't. He simply nodded. 

"Where did you get it?" I tried again. This time he turned around, the corner of his lips turned up slightly.

"My brother, Sammy. He gave it to me one Christmas when we were kids," he was smiling openly now, showing a set of perfect, bright teeth. 

I made him smile.

My hands were sweating nervously as we sat at a table together. I took him to my usual table. The one near the back beside the window, overlooking the football pitch. Nobody else sat with us. I watched Dean watching the little football players running around the field in their red helmets and uniforms. 

"Do you like football?" I asked as I pushed the slop, that my school tried to call macaroni, around on my plate. Dean shrugged.

"I've never played it, but I watch it sometimes and it looks pretty fun, I guess." He said in a lazy voice, as if he couldn't actually care less about sports. 

"Well what do you do outside school then?" I was starting to run out of questions, as Dean wasn't saying much.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked suddenly, staring at me right in the eye. I blinked at him.

"Uhh, a brother and a sister." 

"You get along with them?" 

"Anna's great, she took care of me all the time when we were younger, but my big brother's a dick," I said truthfully. It was only that morning when Gabriel had tied my shoe laces together when I was sitting at the table for breakfast. When I stood up, I tumbled over and smashed my jaw into the floor as Gabriel almost wet himself from laughing. 

For the last half hour of lunch, the conversation flowed smoothly. We mainly discussed music and school subjects, as Dean didn't want to talk much about his life (excluding his brother), but it turned out we loved the same bands and loathed the same subjects.

The next day, when I went to talk to him after school, Bradley and Jaxon appeared, laughing at Dean for talking to a "stupid little homo". He didnt even bother to defend me. Instead, he laughed with them, and told them I'd been bugging him all day, trying to get him to go out with me. 

I was angry at first. But now I don't care. I understand now how stupid I'd been to even think that he'd be interested in me. Everybody would chose popular, rich, attractive friends over pathetic, poor losers like myself. I know I would. 

But even after all these months, I still fall asleep thinking about what his hand would feel like in mine. What his lips would feel like on mine. A tiny little voice in my head still had hope, it told me that there's a tiny possibility that Dean Winchester is interested in me. I live for that voice.

*

"Alright, Cas, if you don't open this door RIGHT NOW, I will-"

I swung the door open and glared at my brother, who was standing with his fist in the air. Anna was right behind them, her arms folded and her brow knitted together in worry. 

"Hey Cas. What's up?" Gabriel said cooly, his usual smile returning to his face. 

"Nothing, just a bad day." I said in a low tone as I pushed past him and headed for the kitchen. 

"Castiel, what's wrong? You can talk to me, you know that," Anna whispered, trying to make sure Gabriel didn't hear. She knew I hated talking to Gabriel about personal things. Or just things in general. 

"I'm fine, Anna!" I snapped, turning around to face her. "You know, I don't always have to have a reason for everything!" 

I didn't bother waiting for a reaction. Instead, I turned on my heel and marched towards the kitchen. Crying over boys I have no chance with sure makes me hungry.

"There's no food, bully," Gabriel said from somewhere behind me. I slammed the fridge door shut and turned around to face him. That stupid, smug smile never seemed to be absent for his face. 

"Don't you dare accuse me of being a bully, you hypocrite," I said as I reached up to the cabinet behind him for my wallet. I had twenty dollars left. More than enough for some pizza and candy. 

"Wow, Cas, look at you using big fancy words!" Gabriel laughed. "Oh, buy me a pie, would you? Apple and cinnamon please,"

Pie. Isn't that Dean's favourite food? 

"Alright, since you said please," I said before slamming the front door. 

*DEAN'S POV*

"We could steal his bag and empty his books down the toilet"

"We could push his head into the toilet and flush it,"

"We could spread a rumour about him"

"What kind of rumour?"

"We could say he's gay?"

"Everybody already knows that, dipshit," 

"What do you think, Dean? What could we do to get back at Cas?" 

Dean snapped out of his daydream, and found himself back in the park sitting with his "friends". The cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees they were sitting under, and the cozy scent of coffee wafted down from the coffee shop. The sky was a calm shade of orange, blending into a soft blue nearer the top, with a few evening stars shining through. 

"Why? What'd he do?" 

"He almost broke your fucking jaw!" Bradley said, raising his eyebrows as if Dean had forgotten. 

"Nah. I'm fine, we don't need to get him back," I said. Truth is, I don't want to get him back. I don't want to hurt him. I'm getting sick of putting on this act. Pretending I enjoy bullying Cas. Pretending I actually like my friends. I always knew that bullying people, calling them names, beating them up, was bad. I thought I'd never be one of them. I'd help them. But now here I am. Hanging out with a bunch of dickheads discussing how to ruin someone's life. 

"Dean? Are you serious?" Bradley stood up, and started to raise his voice. "He fucking kicked you! We can't just let him get away with it! Are you crazy?" 

I couldn't be bothered coming up with an answer. I just stood up and walked away,rubbing the bruise on my jaw that Cas's foot had left. 

"Dean!" Bradley grabbed my arm, and pulled me back, but I pushed him away.

"No! We've been picking on the poor guy for months! He doesn't deserve it!" Bradley blinked at me. Jaxon glared. 

"Really? You're defending the loser?"

"Don't call him that!" I snapped. Bradley and Jaxon shared amused looks with each other. Then they turned back to me and grinned.

"What?"

"Why you sticking up for him?" Jaxon asked, taking a step towards me.

"Something you're not telling us, Dean?" Bradley asked, circling me slowly.

"What, I-"

"Dean and Castiel, sittin' in a tree!" They chanted.

"Fuck off!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

I grabbed Jaxon by the arms and pushed him backwards as hard as I could, he stumbled backwards and fell over, but he didn't seem to care. He was in hysterics just thinking about me and Cas being together. 

"Assholes," I mumbled, as I marched away. I ignored the jeers and chants they were shouting at the top of their lungs, and left the park. Alone. It suddenly got very cold, and the sky hadnt been that dark ten minutes ago, I'm sure. 

I walk down the streets with my hands in my pockets, kicking an empty soda can as I thought my thoughts. I'd treated Cas like a piece of shit, after he'd been so nice to me. He talked to me, he invited me to sit with him at lunch. And I call him names and punch him and throw his school books into the toilet. I liked him.

No. No, I didn't like him. Not in the way Bradley and Jaxon think. I like girls.

But when was the last time I was actually with a girl. Be honest, Dean. Ah, that's right. Never. I'll never find somebody to be with now. Cas would never want to talk to me again, after what I'd done. He probably hates my guts now. I just ruin everything. I kicked my can out to the road, where a car rolled over it, crunching the can under its wheels. Finally, after a long time of just walking and sulking, I looked up. I was standing right beside a dessert store. 

Perfect. I could do with a slice if pie right now. Crying over boys I have no chance with really makes me hungry. 

I was reaching for the door handle, when it swung inwards. I looked up to find Cas staring at me with wide, frightened eyes. He was clutching two bags, one in each hand. I could see through the plastic that there was a box, labeled APPLE CINNAMON PIE. 

"Uh hi," I said, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Shit," he said under his breath. I opened my mouth to speak. I don't know what I'd say, but I'd find something. Sorry might be a good place to start. But Cas pushed past me suddenly, and ran down the street. He wasn't very fast, and he sort of waddled with the weight of the bags he was holding. He glanced over his shoulder to see if I was following, and when he seen that I was, he ran even faster around the corner.

"Cas! Wait! I-" 

I found him on a narrow, smelly alleyway between two grubby buildings. Cas was at the very end, backed up against a metal chain link fence that went about ten feet in the air. 

"Oh, god, please don't hurt me," he begged as I walked towards him. I put my hands in the air.

"I won't..." 

He relaxed slightly.

"Then why did you follow me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. I kept walking forwards until we were only two feet apart.

"I'm really, really sorry, Cas. I didn't... I..." I rubbed the back of my neck as I searched my brain for words. I was trying to apologise, but I don't apologise often. How am I supposed to apologise to Cas? Words will never be enough to make up for all the misery I've brought upon him. Cas's eyes were wide and intense as he stared at me, waiting for me to say something. 

"You're not sorry," Cas said quietly. 

"Come again?"

"This is just a joke, isn't it? I'll be all 'oh, Dean, it's okay! I forgive you!' And your friends will jump out and say 'haha! You fell for it!' And beat me up or something," he replied angrily, making appropriate faces and hand gestures as he spoke. He'd dropped the bags on the floor now, and his hands were at fists at his sides. 

"I am sorry!" I said desperately. I need to come up with a good line soon, if I want him to forgive me. Then an idea hit me. "And I can prove it!"

"How-" 

I cut Cas off by stepping forwards and pressing both of my hands against his face, and leaning in towards him. I wasn't sure hi to do this, but I pressed my lips against his quickly. Only for a split second, then I reeled back and shoved my hands back into my pockets. I fixed my eyes on my shoes, ready to do anything but look Cas in the eye and see the pain and disgust that he probably felt. 

"Uh yeah," I mumbled as I turned to get the fuck outta there. "Sorry," I reached the bottom of the alley when Cas pulled me back suddenly. He turned me round to face him, and he kissed me again. 

Again! Cas just kissed me! His lips were soft and moulded against mine perfectly. I kept my hand on his face, whereas he had one on my shoulder and ran the other through my hair slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away to catch his breath and smile at me.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I really didn-" Cas silenced me by pressing his finger to my lips. 

"I forgive you," he said softly. Wow. I was not expecting that. 

"Why? I'm an asshole," 

"I don't care," he said, smiling again, "I love you anyway," 

I grinned and leaned in for another kiss, which he happily accepted. Hopefully I didn't have to speak and this kiss told him that I love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know this is one of the most unoriginal stories ever, but it was just a little warm up I did one day, and I thought that I should post it. Idk. Hope y'all like it


End file.
